Rougher Than His Skin
by AkemiKae
Summary: Sora has a crazy obsession with the transfer student, Sunao. He has never talked to him before, but when he encounters him and ends up speaking, the "Obsessor and the Obsessee's" relationship changes. A.U. Sora/Sunao maybe a little Yoru/Ran. May turn M.
1. Chapter 1

Hello again! Welcome to my second fan fic! This time it is a Sukisyo one. Yay. Let's celebrate. It took me a long time to figure out what the story was even going to be about, but I spontaneously got this idea in math one day. ^^

I decided to consider this an A.U. (alternate universe) because Sora and Sunao's meeting and EVERYTHING is different. So I thought that would fit...

Rated....T for now. I really may change it. Depends on how my mind decides to wanna work with this.

* * *

Sora Hashiba ran aimlessly around the school field, running so slow, it came to the point of being lapped by almost everybody else running. His strong legs weren't letting him get much speed, as his mind was concentrated on something of more entertainment.

Eyes locking onto the specimen whenever it passed by, Sora found himself deep in fantasy land as he continued to pace around.

_The hair...._

_ That long, vibrant hair..._

_ The scrawny figure..._

_ Pale skin..._

_ His beautiful pale white skin..._

Ever since Sunao Fujimori transfered into Sora's class, he found everything about him...fascinating ,to say the least. The only time he found himself concentrating on anything beyond him, was when he was absent. Which, with that boys attendance...wasn't very often.

In a sense, you could call it obsession, but Hashiba, being dense as he was, would never realize that. If he ever did, all he would do is deny the fact anyway. In many different ways, Sora was a stubborn lost cause of a teen.

His feet made light thumps on the ground, trailing dirt behind his feet. Noticing people leaving the trail, he looked around to see all that was left. He only spotted about three other people, and Sunao just happened to be one of them.

If there was one thing that Sora learned from his observations, it was that Sunao wasn't very athletic in the slightest. He would never swim, always was one of the last to finish running the required laps, lifted the least amount of weights, and if he got his way, wouldn't do anything in Gym at all. If he were anyone else, Sora would have considered him to be lazy, but since it was "his" Sunao, he figured he must of had a legit reason. Whatever that reason may be...

"You four finish it up!" A husky voice hollared at the lingering runners.

Sora sighed loudly and sped up his pace significantly, somehow managing just enough will power to not think about Sunao, and just get his laps over with.

_I have four more to go..._ His suddenly apparent laziness he had just been showing, made him go even faster.

_Three more..._

_Two more..._

_One more..._

Right before Sora finished his final lap, a loud thud echoed through out the air. Startled, Sora screeched to a halt, and looked to see what had made that sound. As he was observing the area, he noticed that everyone seemed to have finished they're laps by now...but something didn't seem quite right.

After searching for a while, he almost hopped back to running, till his eyes caught something pink on the ground. Squinting, his eyes focused on the shape.

"Oh my god. Fujimori are you alright?!" Sora ran backwards toward the thin mess on the ground, and kneeled before him to be more at his level.

A dazed face looked upon him. Sunao spoke softly, slurring slightly. "Huh...What...what happened? Why am I on the ground?" He began to sit up, using his arms for support.

Sora gasped slightly as he heard his words. "Did...are you alright Fujimori?"

Sunao's eyes studied his face, puzzled. "Uh...Your name is?" His slur seemed to have dropped a bit, making Sora sigh a bit from relief.

He blinked a few times, a little offended. "Sora. Sora Hashiba....I've been in your class since the beginning..." Now sitting on the ground cross legged, he rubbed the back of his head.

Another confused look crossed Sunao's face. "Sora....Hashiba?" He took a long pause, and seemed to take a questionable note of his name. A sudden exclamation escaped his throat as he clapped his hands. "OH! Right...I'm sorry, I must have been a bit delirious after passing out just then..." The words 'passing out' seemed to flow naturally from his lips.

A bit shocked at the notion Sora responded. "You mean...this is normal?" His heart thudded hard as he found himself staring at the familiar stranger. Sora had never talked to Sunao Fujimori before in his life, and he really wasn't sure how this sort of situation shot up at such a great moment.

A long, very awkward silence embraced them. Everyone, including their coach, was gone now, and it was starting to get dark. The wind wasn't exactly cold, but it wasn't the warmest. The ground however, was consequently much colder than the air, and it was beginning to make Sora shiver. But nothing would make him move and ruin his chance to finally speak to Sunao. Even if it were snowing, and he were wearing nothing but swimming trunks, he would stay right where he was.

Fujimori giggled cutely. "I wouldn't say normal...but it does happen to me time to time..."

He found his face heating slightly as Sora listened to Sunao's laugh. Through the amount of time that Sora had watched him, he knew that Sunao laughed quite a bit. Still, hearing him laugh while only he was with him made it sound different than usual. The tone was slightly higher, and it sounded more relaxed than normal.

Unsure what to say, Sora began examining the ground, suddenly self conscious. "Uh...is that why I don't ever see you doing much in Gym?"

_ I bet I just made him think that I thought he was lazy...or that I was stalking him. Possibly even...oh I don't know what! Great going self..._Sora lectured as he bit his lip, nervously awaiting a reply.

"That's the reason, yes." He hadn't yelled, sounded angry, or even glared as he responded to Sora. Instead, he just smiled, a quick, quirky, almost shy smile, but a smile nonetheless.

Surprised, Hashiba jerked up to look at him. His face was significantly more beautiful close up. If he didn't have self control, and wasn't so stubbornly shy, Sora would have touched that beautiful face.

He wondered what his skin felt like.

Would it be soft and smooth as he had always thought?

Or would it reject his imagination and be rough and hard?

Odd, almost perverted, questions filled Sora's mind as he eyed Sunao. The boy being checked out didn't seem to even notice, or maybe he just didn't care. _He looks like an angel_, Sora decided. _God...such a beautiful angel is sitting right in front of me. _Blinking a few times, he held in a chuckle as he noticed how cheesy and idiotic his thoughts had been just then.

A violent shiver flew throughout Sora's body, making him appear as cold as he felt, as he couldn't stop the quivers afterwards. "Shouldn't we go get dressed...? It's getting late." Sunao Queried, hugging himself.

Sora stood up clumsily, trying to shake out the shivers that kept attacking him. He offered a shaking hand to Sunao. "Need assistance?"

Perplexed a little, Sunao squinted up at him. His hand twitched as he tried to figure out whether he wanted help up or not. "Um....sure?"

Their hands bumbled amongst each other a bit, until they latched and Sora pulled up a bit too rough, flinging Sunao forward. He fumbled into Sora awkwardly. "Oh whoa...I'm sorry!" Hashiba squealed, still leached to his hand.

They stood there against one another for a few minutes. Sora took in every brisk moment of it. Sunao smelt like a mixture between apples and flowers, such a strange sweet sent that could easily be described just as Sunao.

His hand was soft and shockingly felt fragile, almost to the point of feeling bony. But it was still a mans hand, and had it's little, if barely any, manly feel to it. Sora's fingers tapped the back of Sunao's small hand as he felt the boy begin to squirm.

"Uh...Um....Hashiba...." His voice sounded much higher, and it shook from nerves.

Realizing what he was doing Sora panicked and practically shoved Sunao away, then stared intensely at his own feet. His face was burning.

Silently they both walked back into the school building to change into uniforms, both rigid and uncomfortable with each others presence.

* * *

So? Was that a good beginning? I hope it was! D= Sorry, it's a school night and I finished this at 1:34 A.M and I was sorta rushing near the end...

I'm not going to do the typical question of "should I finish?" because I was planning to. Don't worry about it. ^^ This chapter actually didn't come to hard...it flew from my fingertips!!! Muahaha! The power!

Anyway...I hope I still portrayed their characters right. (You'd think I wouldn't have to worry about this, the amount I've watched this show....)

Tell me if I did any sort of stupid mistake or if they seem O.C (out of character.)

Thank you, and I hope I get the second chapter done soon enough!

~AkemiKae


	2. Chapter 2

Why hello there! ^^ I finally have the second chapter out. Yay! Er...well let's hope, since I write this part right before I even start typing up the chapters...^^; So I'm crazy, don't judge me....

Oh. I forgot to mention last time, the name for this story was really hard to figure out...so I hope you like it anyway. I know, it sounds a bit random, and possibly perverted...XD But I thought it worked out somehow. =)

So anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!

(Kitty attack, btw, I has a cat on my lap...so cute so cute! x3)

___________________

When Sora and Sunao reached the classroom to change into their regular uniforms, it had just barely clicked that only _they _ would be in that room. In response to that Sora's face flustered once the door shut.

Nervous, he just stood in the doorway, unmoving. There wasn't a way that he could think of to be getting changed without looking or feeling strange. He just couldn't manage it.

Sunao was slowly taking off his shirt till he noticed that Sora wasn't moving from the door, not an inch. "Uh...Are you going to get dressed or what?"

Sora jumped from hearing his almost rude tone. "Hm? Oh...yeah..." His mind was telling him to walk toward his desk to grab his clothing, but his feet wouldn't move.

Getting annoyed Sunao through his shirt and pants at Sora. "Fine. If you prefer to stay right there."

His hands gripped the clothing so ungestly tossed at him, as he stared at Sunao. He had no shirt on, and though, it wasn't the first time he had seen him without one, he couldn't help but and soft looking skin, each breath causing his stomach to lightly move, shined in the incoming night glow.

He began to space out at the beauty so few feet in front of him, that he knew he shouldn't touch. Not in this atmosphere at least, no matter how badly he desired to do so.

Time seemed to have slowed, as Sora relentlessly gawked at the sight before him that he thought he would never be able to see again. He never fathomed that he would ever get this sort of chance. To be able to stare at Sunao in such a place, all alone, as night fell...

Getting the feeling of being stared at Sunao stopped what he was doing, and walked up to Sora, messily wearing his uniform shirt and no pants. "You _are _going to get dressed aren't you?" His voice was completely different than Sora had ever heard before. It was almost scary.

He took a large gulp, and gazed at the boy before him,trying to hide the oncoming blush. "...Yes..." Response delayed and short, Sunao now _knew _that something was up.

"Then stop staring at me, idiot."

"I...wasn't staring at you..."

"I'm not a girl you know, so stop!"

Revelation nearly slapped Sora in the face at Sunao's last comment. He was right, he's not a girl, so Sora had no reason to think of him in any other way then a classmate. They hadn't _ever _spoken before that night, and at first Sunao didn't even know who he was. There wasn't any reason what-so-ever for Sora to think any sort of indifference with him. There was nothing special between them , not even slight friendship, or aquantenceship, just a classmate. Nothing more, nothing less.

Sora felt his heart sink, and his face went glum and full of shame. "I said I _wasn't _staring at you." Voice stern, he made sure to cover the weakness that he suddenly felt.

"Well...whatever, just get dressed." Sunao quickly turned around, hair nearly whipping into Sora. Though, he absolutely knew that he should not stare at Sunao, he just couldn't help but watch him as he walked back to his desk to finish changing. Soon after, Sora finally began to change, eyes watching the floor.

Night had almost completely fallen...

The next morning when Sora arrived at class, there was a new seating chart on the board. _Oh great..._were his one and only thoughts as he saw who had to sit in front of him.

Reluctantly Sora paced toward his new seat and dropped his stuff onto the bag holder connected to his desk. _Well...at least it's a window seat..._

The night before, he didn't get much sleep, maybe two hours, if he were lucky. So he was promptly dozing off. Right as he was almost completely out cold, he heard a loud, already too familiar voice of apparent resentment. "Why the hell do I have to sit in front of that stupid creep?!"

A few light mumbles were heard through out the class as people were reacting to Sunao's strange act. Everyone had refused Sunao's offer to switch seats,as they either liked their seats, or just wanted to see if they could manage to get on Sunao's nerves.

A very infuriated Sunao slumped into his seat and growled,arms crossed, acting a bit like a three year old whose mother wouldn't let him get the toy he wanted at the store.

Sora felt extremely uncomfortable, and somehow scared, he had no idea that Sunao would be that mad over such a small incident. He didn't know that Sunao could actually get mad...at all. Guess he didn't know him as well as he thought.

He decided to try and ignore the little sounds of hatred from Sunao's mouth, all directed toward him, and attempt to get some bit more shut eye. He would have succeeded, if the small detail of Sunao turning abruptly around hadn't occured.

His glare cut deep into Sora's soul. "You _were _staring at me...Don't deny it."

Embarrassed Sora's eyes shifted away from him. "Fine...what if I was?" His feet were tapping the floor anxiously.

Not really expecting such a response, Sunao didn't answer for a while, and seemed himself to be a bit confused. His face askew from usual he found his words again. "Then...I'd presume that...uh..." Well...so he thought he had found his words.

Sora bit his thumbnail and peered at Sunao, the expression he held new to him. Though...Sora wasn't exactly sure what type of emotions could be hidden beyond such a face. Insecurity? Embarrassment? Anger? He really just didn't know, but he liked the expression.

Leaning in slightly he nudged Sunao's chin with his thumb. "You'd presume?"

"...uh....Never mind. " His face shot away from Sora's hand and he turned to face the front of the room.

Left extremely confused Sora's hand hovered in the air. "...Alright then..." Then the teacher walked in and class started as usual, long and boring. However, Sora found entertainment by watching the back of Sunao's head. Who would have that his hair would shimmer so brightly in that little light that shone through the window's, revealing a cloudy sky.

The already depressing day, darkened even more as the weather decided to become wet. Extremely wet.

Thanks to such an event, Sora wasn't able to go out to the roof to eat lunch as he always liked to. It got him away from people, and allowed him to wallow in his thoughts. But at the time, he just wanted to get away from a pest. Sunao Fujimori.

Odd to think that the one person Sora was insane for, would eventually get on his nerves. Really get on his nerves, as Sunao hadn't stopped bring up the later nights happenings. If Sora became quiet for too long, Sunao would kill that silence and bring up the subject, again and again and again. To the point that Sora was actually starting to get mad with the pink haired girly-boy.

_'if the subject bothers him so much...he should just stop bringing it up...'_ Sora, the more genuinely sane being out of the two, thought as Sunao brought it up, yet again in the last hour.

"You know, if I freak you out that much, why do you keep following me?" Hashiba growled as he marched to the cafeteria.

Sunao was easily pursuing him down the halls, managing to dodge any opposing human in his way. "I just want to keep rubbing in your face that your an idiot. Idiot."

Sora stopped in his tracks, Sunao slamming into his back unarmed. "Does it really entertain you by bothering me? Cause it's really getting me mad."

A too amused laugh came from Sunao as he rubbed his sore nose. "Doesn't really."

He began to walk again. "Well if that's the case, then stop doing it."

The accused continued to follow him like a puppy. People were staring at the odd duo, many wondering what could have possibly happened to make them even appear around each other. Sunao never stood around the same person for too long, if at all. Often, he was found in a big group of people, and the groups always varied.

After what seemed like forever, they reached the lunch room. Sora got his food and quickly sat at the nearest empty table, only to have Sunao plop across from him. "You really aren't going to leave me alone any time soon...are you?" He growled as he shoved a piece of bread in his mouth.

A thoughtful hum mused through Sunao. "Wasn't planning on it."

"So you will forever be my leech?"

"Possibly."

"I mean it..."

"Mean what?" Sunao spoke cleverly.

Sora stayed silent and munched his food, then noticed that Sunao had nothing at all to eat. Feeling gracious he offered him a bread stick.

Perplexed Sunao smiled and snickered. "So this is how you treat a stalker?"

Sora rose a brow and responded almost shyly. "I didn't know you had reached such a level."

Taking the bread stick and splitting it in half Sunao replied. "What I am to you, is up to you." His words seemed almost poetic,but unexpected.

They sat in silence and ate slowly, the room filled with many a hundred or so conversations. Sora kept looking up at Sunao noticing a slightly different expression each time his head rose. It appeared that Sunao was examining Sora, in great concentration, which made Sora feel self conscious.

People came and went through out the room for a while, until it became empty, and only Sora and Sunao resided in it. They're silent game remained for a little bit after, until Sunao broke it. "You're such a slow eater."

Sora's head, that was lying on the table, shot up. "And you don't seem to eat."

His lip twitched. "I just didn't have any money today..."

Leaning on his palms Sora slid the little remaining food toward Sunao. "You can have what I've got left. I always get too much anyway." A true smile found it's way onto his face, the first time that day.

Sunao seemed confused, and slightly embarrassed as he gazed at the food before him. "Thanks." Was all he managed to mumble before he took a little nibble.

Thankfully when they finished eating it was time to go home,or shall I say dorm rooms. The day had seemed all too long , all Sora wanted to do was slump into his bed and relax.

After they changed into their outdoor shoes, Sunao realized he didn't bring an umbrella, and it was still pouring outside. Aggravated, he slammed his locker shut and slid down to the floor, moping. "Damn..."

Since Sora had stepped out to go to the restroom, Sunao was ultimately sure that his only options were to stay where he was, or walk and get soaked. He liked the first option much better. Thinking that's what he had to do, he began to fall asleep against the lockers.

Once Sora arrived at the lockers he noticed Sunao sound asleep. He looked around as if looking for someone, before he kneeled down toward him. Hesitantly he wiggled his shoulder a bit to try and wake him up. Doing so for a while, and still having a sleeping Sunao, Sora thought he wasn't ever going to wake up,so he gave up.

Sora was at the door almost leaving as he heard a faint voice. "Sunao?" He whipped around to see an almost awake Sunao on the ground.

"Mn...Ha...Hashiba, Idiot, call me Fujimori." Spoke an already annoyed Sunao standing beside him as if he teleported there.

Startled Sora looked at him for a second before he stepped outside, opening his umbrella.

Sunao stood where he was, Sora cocked his head. "Well aren't you gonna get to your room?"

A small shake of the head acted as his only answer, urging him to speak more. "...Did you forget your umbrella or something?"

Stubborn Sunao stomped on the ground. "That's not...your business."

Considerately Sora lightly rubbed Sunao's arm. "I'll share with you...if you want to."

A quick flash of red overtook Sunao Fujimori's gentle face, as he flung away. Sora's hand flew back and he cautiously spoke. "Have it your way." He shrugged and turned around into the rain,but didn't walk further.

An insecure Sunao ran under Sora's umbrella. His eyes were glued to his feet, face still a light shade of pink. "I just need to get to my room."

Sora chuckled. "Fine fine."

The rain poured loudly above their heads.

___

Whee. Well that was done fast. I'm so proud of myself! These ideas just keep flowing through my brain like lightening! ....and it's always around 2 when I finish these chapters...lol.

Well...I hope you liked this chapter, I hope it wasn't dull...I don't think it is...I tried my best to actually have something happen. I wasn't too sure about Sunao's character...I really hope he wasn't O.O.C....So let me know if he is...I really tried.

Oh...and since it's winter break, the next chapter may be out like...uber soon. I have nothing really to do...so don't be surprised.

Look forward to chapter 3!

Hope you liked! Review please, and I'll love you forever!

~AkemiKae~


	3. Chapter 3

^^ Hiya....The third chapter! YAY! Aren't you proud of me? I hope I can get this story to be long...and not boring..-lesigh-...well..I'll leave that up to you guys if it's boring or not.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was late that same night, the rain was still pouring heavily outside. Sora lied in his bed, thoughtful, or shall one say, thinking too hard on one thing. He was analyzing everything that Sunao did in his mind. His movements, his minorly flustered face, his soft voice. Everything.

It was obvious that Sunao did feel slightly uncomfortable that night, but in all truth, it might not have meant anything but that. Maybe he was just a nervous person to begin with. For as little as Sora really knew about him, anything was possible. However, Sora wasn't willing to believe the most possible facts, he decided to dream about the most improbable.

Leaning on his side, he stared over at his wet umbrella, remembering the walk toward the dorms. It was very long and wet...

_Sora cleared his throat, gripping the umbrella tighter. "So..." He mumbled toward Sunao, attempting a conversation. _

_Sunao jumped slightly, startled by hearing a voice rather than rain. "So?" _

_"Uh..." Hashiba's chest got tight, as nerves began to take over once again. It was like a dream walking under the same umbrella as Sunao. He had to embrace such a chance the best he could. _

_The other boy spoke. "What?"He was shaking, whether it was from being cold, or something else, he was shaking, and his voice was showing it. _

_Sora looked over at him, a bit concerned. At least now he had something to say to him. "Are you cold or something?"_

_He shook his head, thought his voice contradicted himself. "N-no. I'm, I'm fine." His shoulders were jerking up and down, his arms wrapped around him as tight as he could. It was now apparent as to why he was shaking. _

_Sora stopped walking and turned fully toward Sunao. "You are." _

_Sunao looked away from him, embarrassed. "I said I'm fine, can we just go now?" He began walking out from under the umbrella. Sora's hand abruptly gripped his wrist. _

_"Don't be an idiot. Your going to get sick."_

_Trying to shrug Sora's hand off, Sunao whipped around. "Stop it. I just want to go." His eyes were large and confused. "Let go please..."_

_"No." Sora's grip got a little tighter, then loosened in fear of hurting him. "Just get back under here please. I don't want to be responsible for you getting sick." He stared at him, trying to be convincing and sincere as possible, letting go of his wrist._

_Standing in place, Sunao studied the ground, rubbing his wrist lightly. He was getting soaked. "...Why?" _

_Sora didn't understand what he said at first because it was so quiet and muffled by the rain. But after a little bit, he at least thought he got what he said, so he decided to respond. "I'm...just that type of person. Alright?" His cheeks got warm as he slowly walked toward Sunao, offering him shelter once again. _

_"You're stubborn..." Sora told Sunao as they began to, once again, walk toward the dorms under the same shelter. _

_Sunao still shivered. _

Sora rolled over, covering his head with his blanket. He just didn't understand that boy, he was too complicated. It didn't make sense to him why he wouldn't just admit that he was cold. Pride? Nerves? None of it worked in his brain...

He fell asleep only two hours before he was going to need to wake.

---

Day break denied Sora of even one more minutes worth of rest. Grumbling he turned to his side and slumped onto the floor, slamming his head. "OUCH!" Rubbing the back of his head he looked around his room, till his eyes caught onto the window.

Sliding the blinds quickly up he noticed it stopped raining, but the sky didn't look too promising, so he made sure to take his umbrella again, just to be sure.

On auto pilot he walked out of his room, not even checking the time .When he began walking down the hall, he was abruptly stopped by something tugging on his leg.

Sora cocked his head to look down. "Huh..." Still groggy it took him much longer than it should have to realize what exactly had put such force onto his pants. "Su-Fujimori? What the heck are you doing out here?"

The small boy slid up to sit against the wall. "You see..." Sunao smiled sheepishly, barely looking at he boy above him. "Well...my roommate sorta kicked me out..."

"He what?!" Sora shouted, furious.

Sunao signaled Sora to sit beside him with a light pat on the ground. "Sit."

Confused, Sora took a quick seat beside Fujimori, keeping a safe distance away from him.

"I , apparently, did something that he didnt' like. Though...he wouldn't tell me what it was exactly...He just told me to leave after yelling at me for a while." His bright eyes dulled as he stared at the wall across from him.

Sora looked over at him, enough to see a bit of his face. "Did you even ask for an explanation?"

His head lowered a bit. "No...."

"...How come?" Sora throat was forming another lump, feeling a bit too excited about talking to Sunao. It was a selfish feeling, being happy for someone talking to him about something that was clearly, not a happy thing. Selfishness seemed to be stalking Sora lately, as this had been occuring pretty frequently, and he wasn't really sure if he liked it.

Sunao turned to look at Sora, eyes jerking side to side, unsure where to set them. "I...don't know. I guess I've just never seen him angry before...at least not to such an extent." He shrugged, trying to act like it didnt' bother him.

Unused to this sort of conversation, Sora did the only thing he could do; continue asking questions. "Do you mind if I ask who it is?"

Fujimori shook his head and answered. "His name is Ran...he's my twin."

-----

Yea......I fail. lol. I had NO idea what to write, but I felt that I needed to update...so here you go. I don't know how I'm going to work with this type of event...but I have some ideas. -insert sinister face here-

I hope it's alright....and yea...it's like uber short. Sorry.

~AkemiKae


End file.
